Just Another Adventure
by xXRon-luverXx
Summary: Fred has died.... Can george live through the pain or will his world come crashing down around him? Read and find out. One shot. italics means its a memory


George walked through the forbidden forest, not caring what would find him. He had not yet cried, but he knew he couldn't hold the tears off much longer.

Fred. This couldn't be real. He was here just an hour ago. Now he was gone. Fred I need you! George thought. He came into a clearing, it was dark but moonlight spilled into it like milk from a glass. George walked over to a large log that lay on its side and sat down on it, gazing out at the scene.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_Fred dragged George by the hand out to the moon-lit clearing. It was almost one o clock in the morning and they were both in their pajamas. Mommy would be really mad if she knew they were outside. Fred sat down in the middle cross legged and pulled George down beside him. Fred leaned in close. _

"_Bill told me that if you sit cross legged under the moon like this and say the magic words, ghosts will come and talk to you," He whispered excitedly. _

"_Fred, Mommy will be mad if she knows we're out here… and ghosts are scary."_

"_George! We're seven and a half now! We're not babies, and Charlie says there's lots of ghosts at Hogwarts."_

"_Fine then, what are the magic words."_

"_I can't say them yet we have to get into position," Fred said rolling his eyes. "Bloody hell, you're dumb." _

_George's hands flew to his mouth. "You're not aloud to say that!" he gasped._

"_Come on, just sit like this and hold my hands." George did as he was told. "Ok now we've got to close our eyes." They both did. "Now I'll say the magic words." Fred took a deep breath. "Bippity Boppity Boo!"_

_The boys sat like this in silence, both afraid to move. Finally, George cracked his eyes open and looked around. "Fred, there's nothing here," He whispered. Fred opened his eyes too. _

"_Bill lied to me!" Fred said indignantly. He looked around wearily. "Lets go, it's kinda scary out here." The boys ran back to The Burrow scared to death, hand in hand._

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Delayed tears streamed down Georges face. "Fred, I need you, Fred, Fred…" he whispered. A soft rustling came from the bushes and George looked up hopefully, he expected Fred to come running out, laughing at the prank he had just pulled on George.

A small threstal came bounding out from the bushes. It was a baby and made a small chirping noise when it saw George. George whimpered when he saw it; mad it wasn't Fred, sad remembering why he could suddenly see it.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_George watched in horror as the Death Eater threw the green light at Fred. His brother's terrified face as he saw the light was burned into his head forever. Then he had looked at George. "Another adventure," he said before the light hit him, still staring at George. _

_Rage and grief welled up in George as he turned on the Death Eater. He said the first thing that came to his lips. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Desperate sobs pierced the calm night air. Georges red locks fell in his face as he put his head in his hands. He felt a gentle nudging on his shoulder and looked up startled. The small winged creature looked curiously at him. George reached out slowly, as not to scare it, and stroked its nose. It chirped happily and hopped around the log a few times.

It started to walk in circles around the clearing and George got up to walk beside it. Tears still pooled in his eyes but as he walked he calmed down a little. Pretty soon the little threstal got excited and started to pick up its pace, George picked up pace. The small animal noticed this and went into a gallop, George ran beside it. It chirped happily and flapped its wings, rising a few feet in the air. It kept flying around the circle, George not far behind. George found himself smiling as he chased the flying creature around the clearing.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_George was breathing hard as he fought to keep his lead on Fred. The Fanged Frisbee was just a head of him as he fought to catch it. Fred reached out and grabbed George's shirt. _

"_Cheater!" George laughed as he shook Fred off. The lake gleamed in the sun beside them. George could see his and Fred's reflections. Both of them scrawny, eleven year-old boys with short red hair. It was the style then. The giant squid's tentacles' rose and fell in the water a ways out. _

_They were getting closer to the school. George reached his hand out and made a move on the Frisbee, but he missed. Fred grabbed his shirt and they both stumbled a bit, laughing the whole time. They got to the open doors of the school and burst through the doors after the Frisbee. _

"_I got it! I got it!" Fred yelled as he passed George. Fred reached out his hand and was just about to grab it when a net came out of no where and snatched the Frisbee right out from under Fred's nose. Both of the boys skidded to a clumsy stop. _

_Filch stood in front of them, net in hand, with the snapping Frisbee struggling inside. _

"_Well, well, well, come to my office, Weasley's. We'll see how the headmaster likes this."_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

George slowed, the smile slowly vanishing from his face, until he was at a jog, a walk, then he was on his knees on the edge of a clearing. Sobs racked his body again. "God, why me?! Why Fred?!" he screamed to the sky's. George finally reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.

He conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled furiously, staining it with tears.

He put his wand to his head. "I'm coming Fred. I'm coming..."

The next day Lupin found him. His cold lifeless body lay on the edge of a clearing. His wand was clutched in his right hand. Further examination would show the last spell he used was _Avada Kedavra._ Tear tracks could still be seen on his pale face. Clutched in his left hand was a small note. It read:

_Don't miss me…_

_Gone to be with Fred._

_It's just another adventure. _

_Love, George. _


End file.
